Clarity
by Keegan Paige
Summary: Missing scene from ‘The Return part 1.’ What happens in between the “hypothetical” planning at the SGC and leaving for the mission?


_Title: Clarity _

_Author: Keegan Paige_

_Rating: 'G'…for great! lol._

_Pairing: Shweir, of course. _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the characters or the show, but some holiday must be around the corner, so if The PTB happen to be in a giving mood…yeah, that's not gonna happen. _

_Summary: Missing scene from 'The Return part 1.' What happens in between the "hypothetical" planning at the SGC and leaving for the mission?_

_A/N: Oneshot, for sure…I have way too many stories that aren't complete yet, I am so not adding another one. Anyway, I've wanted to do this for a while, but I didn't know exactly what I wanted. I knew a lot of people would probably write the 'John visits Elizabeth at home' story, so I thought I should try something different. Enjoy! Ooooh, and reviews would be excellent!_

**Clarity**

Exiting the locker room swiftly, Elizabeth took a deep, reassuring breath thinking of the materials she was currently carrying on her body. The materials she chose to equip herself with. Objects she had once hated so vehemently now hung closely to her heart. She softly smiled at the irony. Oh, if her scholarly colleagues from her past could see her now. How they would stand in astonishment, wondering what in the world (or in her case, the galaxy) had happened to the once strictly diplomatic Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

Continuing carefully down the dull gray hall of the SGC, Elizabeth strived to remove the questions and doubt currently attempting to overtake her mind. She successfully regained her determination when she reached her destination. Steadily, Elizabeth brought up a hand to knock on the door. In response, she heard muttering and a pair of feet shuffling towards her.

"Jeez, took you long en- Elizabeth?" Lt. Colonel John Sheppard froze while a hint of reddish color crept up his cheeks.

"John?" She mocked, tilting her head and raising an ever popular eyebrow.

"Sorry," He said grinning at her comeback, "I thought you were McKay or Beckett."

Inviting her in with a small gesture, he quickly poked his head out the doorway to make sure she hadn't been seen.

"Taking their time, are they?" Elizabeth questioned as John closed the door and faced her.

"Apparently." John paused for a second.

He couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of him. Never before had he seen her in full 'team' attire; from the standard black suit to the P-90 clipped on the packed vest. Sure, she'd been off world before, but this was entirely different, and he wasn't quite sure he liked it.

"What is it?" Her voice called him back instantly.

"You know, maybe you should stay here…its safe, well, safer." John said cautiously.

Elizabeth looked down, sighing. She knew this was coming, but she wondered why he hadn't said anything before. Leave it to John to bring something important up at the last minute.

"I helped plan this, John, I can't back out."

"You wouldn't be backing out 'Lizbeth, you'd be playing it safe."

"And what about you?" She challenged.

"I've been on countless missions. I've faced every kind of trouble. You know I can handle this."

"Oh, and I can't?" She asked.

John stepped forward, his eyes glaring into hers. "Dammit, Elizabeth, I'm trying to protect you!"

"Yeah, you've done a great job so far." She shot back, sarcastically.

The minute she let it out, she regretted it. Turning away, Elizabeth covered her face, sadly. John stood shocked. Closing his open mouth, he licked his lips, unsure of what to do. Without thinking, he stepped forward and set a careful hand on her shoulder, pulling her around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" She began.

"Elizabeth," He said softly, "Don't. I'm sorry. I know that a lot of things that have happened are my fault. I just- I can't let anything happen to you. You know how much Atlantis needs you, how much we need you?"

She met his apologetic gaze and grasped his free hand with a small smile. "Now you know I feel every time you step though the gate." Slowly he pulled her forward and into his arms.

The embrace was soon cut short by Rodney and Carson rushing into the room, but for John and Elizabeth it was more than enough.

Sometimes, just a small moment of clarity can change everything.


End file.
